


What is Necessary

by MaLady335



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Imprisonment, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth was just taking her dog out to pee when her world was interrupted by a crashing alien. </p><p>Story starts around Rebirth and moves forwards after that.</p><p>Original Title (The Strangest Day of My Life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Meeting Places

Working over forty hour weeks makes sleep a very precious thing for me. Which is why when my dog Ginger woke me up needing to go outside with a storm wreaking havoc I was less than happy. After throwing a pillow at her she continued to pester me; I rolled out of bed grumbling angrily. I slipped on my shoes not caring to put any socks on and shuffled to the door with Ginger excitedly following me. 

The elevator doors creaked closed, to tired to care about my general distrust of the 'new' elevator.

'Uh its gonna take me forever to get back to sleep.' 

The small lobby area that was just big enough for our mailboxes was empty. There was rarely anyone up at this time of night. Stepping outside I wish I had grabbed my umbrella or a coat. The street was utterly dead, well it was a little after three am.

Ginger was undeterred by the chilly rain or my grumpiness and trotted into the alley next to our building and I was much to tired, cold and cranky to take her on a proper walk so I didn't care that she was doing her business in an alley.

Every building was dark and not just due to it being so late. There are very few people in Coast City, everyone is still trying to rebuild and get people to come back after the attack. Yawning as I stood under the alcove to avoid the rain I watched Ginger sniff about getting frustrated as she continued to take her time. My giant tee shirt and sweatpants that were two sizes to big for me were little protection from the rain and chill and I could feel the ends of my pants getting wet and dirty from just standing outside. 

The only warning I had was a sound like that of a plane passing by, when suddenly there was a crash that had Ginger bolting to hide behind my legs. Shocked I stood there for several moments as my mind processed what I was seeing. I had gone temporarily deaf from the boom that seemed to shake the buildings and the very ground I stood upon.

In the center of the alley was a crater that was slightly red from the speed at which whatever it was had been falling. Amazed I took a few tentative steps toward the cooling crater that thankfully didn't damage any of the buildings. Not a single light had turned on and when the ringing in my ears stopped there wasn't the expected sound of police sirens approaching.

'I didn't realize it was that deserted but with the storm people might just think its thunder.' 

Moving closer I could see a definite shape at the center, expecting it to be some kind of satellite I continued to approach it suddenly wide awake and curious. As I got closer I noticed that it was glowing slightly and a flash of lightning gave enough amount of brief light to let me see that it was clearly a body. 

Holding back a gasp I looked back and still there wasn't a single sign of anyone having noticed that something or more accurately someone had just landed right in the middle of Coast City without any warning. Terrified that they might be dead I walked over to them. Needing to see if they were alive and might need some help. 

My eyes completely focused on the figure that seemed to be radiating a bit of light. Once I was right next to what looked like a he I kneeled next to him, the ground slightly warm. I seemed to have little control over my own body as I watched my shaking hand lightly grasp his shoulder and roll him over so he was laying on his back.

My brow furrowed in confusion as my eyes scanned what looked like the Green Lantern's costume yet it wasn't green it was yellow and the symbol on his chest seemed different. As my eyes drifted from his chest up I grew even more confused as my brain processed his strange reddish skin and pointed ears. After a moment of just staring at him the wheels in my head came to a stop as my frazzled and my exhausted self realized I had an injured alien on my hands.

Frantically looking around expecting the cops, military or anyone to come at me with sirens and guns a blazin' to take away the man lying before me. When nothing came after several long cold moments I grasped the idea that no one was coming and that I was on my own. 

Sudden panic struck me as I turned back to the injured man seeing a puddle of not water pooling beneath him.

'This mans life was in my hands and I've been wasting precious moments freaking out instead of helping him.'

Needing to do something but not sure what my shaking hands grabbed him by one arm and the other by the waist as I lifted him up knowing that this rain is doing him no good.

Once I had him up the size difference became apparent as his unconscious form slumped against my body, crushing me. Swinging one of his arms over my shoulder I began the difficult task of dragging him into my apartment building. My guttural noises became extremely loud once we entered the lobby, the walls blocking the sound of the rain and wind. 

Ginger was trotting around my feet being entirely unhelpful and was still shaking from the shock. Bashing my hand against the button praying the elevator would come quickly the light allowed me to see my alien of the alley more clearly. My eyes took in his pitch black hair and strange skin tone and were eventually drawn to his unusual eyebrows and mustache. 

The ding of the elevator pulled me back to reality as I limped us into the elevator as quickly as I could. Feeling the elevator begin to rise after the always worrisome shake felt reassuring in this all together crazy situation. Little paws tapped my knees as Ginger stood up whining at me.

“I know Ginger, I don't know what else to do but don't worry we are almost at our apartment.” Ginger was unsatisfied with Elizabeth’s reassurance but kept her opinion to herself.   
Reaching their floor I hauled the man into my apartment with some difficulty, having trouble getting the right key with his overbearing weight. Once inside my eyes scanned the living room searching for something to lay him upon.

Cursing my lack of furniture I dragged him into my bedroom and flopped him onto my bed gracelessly as a sigh of relief escaped my lungs. After taking a few breaths with my face pressed firmly into my comforter I rose to begin shoving him into a more comfortable position instead of the half flung one I had dropped him in.

With him now resting properly on my bed I went to the bathroom and grabbed my med kit along with several towels. Returning to my bedroom I was somewhat surprised to realize that he was still lying where I had left him; half expecting him to have disappearing as some sort of strange delusion.

However this was very much real as I climbed back onto my bed ignoring Ginger's worried look as I sat my supplies next to him as I examined his body. Now that we were in some light I could see the two large gashes that blood was slowly escaping from. 

The largest one was on his chest and as my fingers touched the suit around it I couldn't help but notice the strange texture of it as I began to wonder how I was gonna get this thing off of him. The less worrisome wound was on his left side skimming across three of his ribs; my fingers searched for some sort of zipper anything to indicate how to take the thing of. As my fingers wandered his body I began to feel uncomfortable running my hands all over an unconscious, injured man.

Growing frustrated as my hands found there way back up around his neck my fingers grazed the edge of the suit as his eyes opened. An intense pain began crushing my wrists as I was pulled towards him by the yellow chains that had appeared as he had awoken.

Forced to gaze into his eyes they held a strange far away look as well as being an unsettling yellow. His lips were moving but nothing came out, his grip on the chains tightened causing me to whimper in pain. But just as suddenly as he awoke the chains disappeared as he fell back into unconsciousness.

Freed from the painful chains that appeared out of nowhere I looked down at his ring before removing it not wanting anything like that to happen again. I don't want him accidentally killing me in his sleep because he has a bad dream. 

Pulling the ring off of his finger it seems his suit isn't clothing but made by the ring as the whole thing disappeared and he didn't wear anything underneath it. A shocked look was plastered on my face as I stood up and headed to my closet where a bag of my ex-boyfriend's cloths lived. Pulling out an untouched pair of briefs I returned to slip them over his feet as I averted my eyes. I began the awkward task of shimming them up over his privates. 

Once he was properly covered I grabbed my bowl of water and a wash cloth to gently clean the blood and muck from his wounds. His skin was warm as I wiped away the dirt that had found it's way into his wounds. The water bowl began to turn pinkish as I repeatedly rinsed out the rag. His breathing was steady and almost soothing as my hands took on a more lazy pace. 

My eyes had once again found their way to examining the strange possibly deranged man I found bleeding too death in the alley. Scars decorated his chest some small burns others more like claw marks as if he had taken on the hobby of tiger wrestling.

Patting him dry I reached for the alcohol and a clean rag, unsure of how to go about this without waking him. He could easily overpower me and waking up in pain is not exactly the circumstances I want him to meet me. Deciding to just hold him down and hope he doesn't wake up. Straddling his chest I sat my knees on his arms and once I was settled I poured a generous portion of the alcohol on his wounds. As it ran down his chest into my comforter the wounds then exploded in bubbles as I felt him strain against my knees. 

His chest rose for a few moments to press against my thighs before he sagged back down still asleep. Sighing in relief, glad he was still asleep I crawled off of him and grabbed the gauze out of my med kit. Wrapping the gauze around his chest became awkward as I needed to lift him up in order to get it around his torso. 

It must have been a humorous site to see me lifting up the unconscious dead weight of a man so I could quickly fling the gauze behind his back to only go back around again. By the time I had him properly wrapped I was sweating, my arms exhausted as I sighed before rolling off of him. Turning my head Ginger stared me in the face as she gave an affectionate lick to my nose.

Groaning in fatigue I grabbed a pillow and walked into my living room. My paintings cluttered the small space and I gave a frustrated sigh as I saw the water and small drops of blood that lead from the door to my bedroom. Right now I wished I had less stuff so I could just sprawl out on the floor and pass out. 

But the carpet was old and less than comfortable and it would take some maneuvering to make enough space to sleep comfortably and not get stepped on by Ginger on her way around the apartment. Cleaning the stains out of the carpet would have to wait I am just way to tired to deal with all this crap. Locking Ginger out of the room not wanting her to wake me up yet again I looked over at my guest and tried to figure out how to make this work.

Its awkward enough knowing a strange alien man who, for all I know is harboring a chest-burster is sleeping in my bed bleeding all over my sheets. But its another factor entirely since I have no where else to sleep. I wish I had dished out the money for a couch instead of that giant roll of canvas. 

The bed was a queen so we won't be spooning but its still to close to make me feel comfortable crawling in bed with him. Looking in my closet I pull out my reserve of bedding and make the great wall of pillows to forever separate the two sides of the bed. It isn't much but I don't have much else and its at least some peace of mind. 

My feet felt cold and looking down at myself I realized my pajamas were soaked and dirty with alley water and blood. Before I climbed into bed I went into the bathroom and changed into some clean pajamas.

I almost sighed how happy I was to lay my head down on my pillow and to feel my soft comforter surrounding me. If it wasn't for the steady breathing next to me I might have been able to forget that he was there. As sleep came to me I hoped I would wake up and all of this would be just a very realistic dream.

END


	2. Why Must it be so Difficult to Get Some Sleep?

I was running. Terrified I looked back to see a light, a consuming yellow light. No matter how fast I ran it was always on my heels. I could feel it creeping over me, almost crippling me with fear. Suddenly it was wrapped around my neck. My breathing grew difficult as it pulled me into it.

It faded as I opened my eyes to realize that I was actually being choked. My hands gripped the wrists of the man above me. His eyes were glazed and he was speaking gibberish as I attempted to pry his hands off of me. Suddenly his eyes rolled and he slumped on top of me. Coughing I rolled out from under the heavy, sweating body. Only after I stood up did I remember what happened.

He looked harmless as he took deep breaths in his fitful sleep. Mildly worried I crawled back onto the bed. Rolling him over he was sweating a lot. Touching his forehead he was burning up. I needed to break his fever. With as injured as he is a fever could kill him.

My sore muscles ached as I pulled him from the bed. I groaned as I dragged him into my small bathroom. It took several minutes to fill the tub with freezing cold water. While it filled I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before sliding off his clothes. 

Heaving him into the tub was more difficult than I expected. It was hard keeping his bandages out of the water while getting his dead weight into the tub. Sighing in relief I sat on the edge of the tub as I waited for his body to cool.

My ankles were once again soaked in cold water since I had to climb into the tub in order to get him in there. His breathing was steady and he looked so calm in his sleep. I envied him as I had trouble keeping my eyes open. Checking my phone it was 4am, we had only slept an hour. Ginger's claws were scraping at the door as she whined to be let in.

Once his body had cooled I pulled him out of the tub. I could barely feel my legs due to the chilly water. Somehow the towel stayed around his thin waist as I dragged him back to my bed. I grabbed another one to dry him off.

'Man I'm gonna run out of towels at this rate. I don't have the quarters for that much laundry right now.'

His bandages were still dry so I left them be as I dried him off. Slipping some clothes back onto him was just as awkward as before, but now he was damp. Peeling the wet towel off of him I tossed it with all the other dirty things in the corner.

It took some maneuvering to get him back into a comfortable spot on the bed. My chest was heaving as I finally pulled the blankets back over him. Ginger was still scratching at the door. Tired of everything at the moment I let her in. She trotted in sniffing at all the new smells.

At the moment I didn't even care that he almost killed me earlier I was tired as hell. The pillows I had used to build a makeshift wall were kicked off as I slipped into my bed. My warm, cozy comforter making it easy to dive into a deep sleep.

A sleep that was interrupted a few hours later with my alarm. Whining I turned it off, have tempted to fling it across the room. But since I needed my job I sat up and called in sick at both diners. Unable to keep my eyes open, let alone stay on my feet for hours on end.

Dropping my phone and not even caring where it landed I crawled back under the blankets. I barely registered Ginger curling up around my legs as I drifted off to sleep. 

Finally waking up my eyes cracked open as Ginger stomped all over me trying to get me up. Groaning I rolled out of bed and shimmied my way to the kitchen. After pouring some food for Ginger I headed back to my room. 

Walking inside I froze. He was gone.

'There is no way I could have hallucinated all that right?'

I didn't get much of a chance to contemplate my sanity as my arm was almost pulled out of it's socket. I stared dumbly into the face of the man who was just dead asleep only minutes ago.

Oddly what I focused on was that his eyes were a different color. He started talking to me. Well more at me since I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying.

“I have no idea what you just said.” He gave me a cross look. 

Looking around the room for a moment he released me to point demandingly at his finger.

“Alright hold your horses.”

I went over to my vanity where I stashed it and got a good look at the mess that was me right now. Trying to avoid paying attention to how I looked like I just got out of a beating I grabbed the ring.

He snatched it out of my hands as soon as I pulled it out. The suit he was in when he crashed spread over his body like a wave. The damages that was there earlier was now gone. Looking over at me he gave me a glare.

“Hey don't be mad at me. I'm the one who just got assaulted for helping you out.” He gave me an unreadable expression as he walked out of my room.

“HEY, where are you going?” I followed after him as he gave my place a look over.

His eyes drifted across my small apartment and briefly paused to raise an eyebrow at Ginger hiding pathetically under a stool.

“Your welcome, BY THE WAY. The name's Elizabeth, what's yours tall, pink, and mustached?” He turned back to me.

His eyes were sizing me up, “Sinestro, how did you get wounded?” 

'That sounds fake, or like a villain name. Man if I start getting weird yellow question marks or other villain esc shit on my doorstep someone's getting punched.'

“You started attacking me in your fevered state. That's why I took your ring, it's hard to help someone out when your dead.” I stated leaning in the doorway trying to pull off that I had the control here.

'The last thing I need him to think is that I'm scared of whatever powers he has.'

Sinestro gave me an indifferent look, “Well I apologize. If I was in control of my faculties I wouldn't have attacked you.” He started walking over to my window. “I wouldn't recommend staying in this city. But I am thankful for your help.” 

“Unless you fork over a lot of money I ain't going no where.” Opening it up he started to climb out. “So your just gonna leave? Shouldn't you go to a hospital? I can take you if you come back inside.”

“I'll be fine, I appreciate your concern and if I can I will help you in the future.” He said with quite a lot of conviction.

“I'm not sure I'm gonna need your help, but thanks.” I gave him a cheesy look while pretending to shoot him.

He smirked and gave a slight wave as he flew off.

'Well I just took my whole day off for very little in return. Might as well catch up on some sleep.'

Turning right back around Ginger was already cuddled in the bed. I joined her glad to flop down and attempt to enjoy the rest of my day off.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr if you want to see me go on about the weird stuff I write. Also if you want to talk to me about written porn in general.](https://malady335.tumblr.com/)


End file.
